


Hike&Fuck

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is like 18?, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Thor's in his 30s, and a tiny sliver of Fluff and Humor, or whatever you want folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: "I'm going to bend you over some bench and then I'm going to spank you as you deserve it. And then, baby, I'm going to fuck you. Right here," he waved his arms around, "where anyone can walk by and see you being an obedient, moaning mess. That sound good?"Or;Thor fucks Loki on the hiking trail.Read tags:-)





	Hike&Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Max and I should definitely be studying but he's talking to some kids on the phone and I'm writing porn. We're gonna ace that exam.
> 
> Also; enjoy! ❁

"I need a break!" Loki called out, panting as he stopped walking. 

Thor turned around, shooting the teenager an incredulous look. At that, Loki crossed his arms and lifted his chin like the brat he was.

"Are you serious? We've been walking for about 20 minutes," the blond said, his arms hanging to his side. He was actually a bit... surprised? at how little stamina Loki seemed to have. When they had sex, the boy would beg for round after round. 

"20 minutes too long," Loki grumbled, using the tip of his foot to draw patterns into the dirt underneath him. 

Thor sighed. He knew how much Loki hated anything that required movement in a non-sexual way. Nonetheless, Thor somehow got him to join him on his little hiking trip. It was mini, really. The path he'd chosen took an hour and a half. That was basically a stroll. 

And here Loki was, complaining, not even after half of it. 

"Let's go another 20 minutes and I'll reward you, baby," Thor suggested and Loki lowered his head again, looking at the man. 

"What reward, daddy?" 

The slight change of Loki's voice and the name he used immediately sent something down Thor's crotch but for real, he came here to walk and enjoy the nature. 

"You'll see. Now come on."

He turned around again, continuing to walk. He didn't really pay attention to Loki and whether the boy was following him or not. Sooner or later he'd have to. 

~

"Daddy!" 

Thor spun around as he heard Loki yell his name like that. 

He thought his boy had tripped or something and the man let out a relieved sigh when he saw Loki standing in the middle of the path, arms crossed and pouting. 

Not much later, the relief turned into irritation as Loki just glared up at him through his dark hair. 

"What?" he asked, knowing what would come now. 

"You said that I'd get a reward after 20 minutes. Well, it's been 30 and I don't want to walk anymore," Loki explained, huffing at the end. 

Thor didn't think long before he walked the few steps up to Loki. When he stood in front of him, he put his hand to the boy's chin, lifting it and forcing him to look at Thor. 

"You're being bratty." 

Loki's eyes widened, eyes glimmering with anticipation for a short moment, before there was something mad in them. 

He opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak, Thor put his hand over the black-haired's mouth. 

"No. I wanted to reward you, but you've been acting unacceptably. You talked back to Daddy and you were just being bratty."

Thor looked at his baby sternly, observing how a sorry expression crept up to the boy's face. 

"Daddy-" Loki started but was interrupted by Thor. 

"Does a good boy behave like that? Huh, Lo, are good boys bratty?" 

Loki let out a quiet whine and he bit his bottom lip in a way that he knew was making his daddy soft. 

"Answer me." 

The boy shook his head before he answered, "No, daddy. Good boys aren't bratty." 

The blond man nodded. 

"That's right. And what happens to naughty boys?" he asked, trying hard to ignore Loki's adorable pout. 

"They get punished," Loki muttered, looking at the ground in shame. 

"Smart boy. What do you want as your punishment? Do you want me to ignore you for the rest of the hike? I'll walk ahead of you just like we did until now."

Thor knew exactly what he was doing by saying that and he relished in the way that Loki's head shot up, looking at him with panic in his eyes. 

"Daddy, no! No ignoring me, please! I know I've been a bad boy but please don't ignore me!" he pleaded, putting his hands against Thor's broad chest. 

"But, honey, bad boys get a punishment," the man drawled cruelly. 

"Spank me, daddy! Spank me as much and as hard as you want but please don't ignore me. Please, daddy!" 

Loki was now banging his fists on Thor's chest as he was begging and that was exactly what the man had wanted. 

The blond let the boy dangle for a few more moments, almost chuckling at the soft pounds on his chest. 

"Fine." 

Loki looked up at that, his hands slowly stopping. He stared intently at Thor, waiting in suspense for his verdict. 

"I'm going to spank you. Here." 

As Thor had started to speak, a whole lot of relief surged through Loki's green eyes but as he finished, they were widening again. 

"H-Here?" 

The blond nodded. 

"Yes. I'm going to bend you over some bench and then I'm going to spank you as you deserve it. And then, baby, I'm going to fuck you. Right here," he waved his arms around, "where anyone can walk by and see you being an obedient, moaning mess. That sound good?" 

During his little prediction, Thor's and Loki's eyes darkened drastically and Thor was sure when Loki licked his lips unconsciously. 

The boy just nodded, apparently not able to form any words at the moment. 

"But we'll have to search a bench before," Thor said, feeling joy at the thought of getting to walk a bit more until getting to fuck his most precious treasure. 

The man took a step back, ready to keep walking when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at the boy. 

"We have to do it here, daddy. Please," Loki said quietly and Thor frowned. 

"Why?" he wanted to know and Loki motioned to his pants. 

The black-haired boy's cock was obviously straining against his black leggings. When Thor looked up to his baby's face, the boy was biting his lip again and Thor felt his own cock growing at an incredible speed. 

"Oh, I see. So what do you suggest? I'll just spank you right here, in the middle of the road?" Thor noticed the way those green eyes flashed but Loki shook his head. 

"There, Daddy," he said, pointing at something behind Thor. 

The man turned around and saw a fallen-over tree near the woods that surrounded the hiking paths. 

"Such a smart boy, I've got," Thor said approvingly and gave Loki a quick kiss. The boy was fast though and he chased the man's mouth with his own desperately. 

Thor pulled away though and grabbed Loki's hand, pulling the boy over to the trunk. 

"Daddy?" Loki asked when Thor sat down on the trunk, pulling the boy onto his lap. 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I feel really hot."

"Is that so?" 

Loki nodded enthusiastically, turning around in Thor's lap so that he was straddling him. As soon as that process was done, he ground against Thor, making himself moan. 

The blond grabbed Loki's hips forcefully, forcing him to stop. 

"Such a greedy boy. You're forgetting something, baby." 

Loki whined and shook his head. 

And then he did something that he knew was always successful. 

He stuck out his lower lip, put his hands around the back of Thor's neck and looked at him with the best puppy eyes he could muster. It looked better than any labrador puppy, really. 

"Daddy, I really don't want this spanking. I don't want my butt to hurt, daddy," Loki said in a quiet and absolutely convincing voice. 

They both knew that his ass was going to hurt nonetheless, but whatever. 

Thor had realized as soon as Loki had started pouting, that he couldn't say no. He knew that he really shouldn't spare his baby boy because that would lead to him being even brattier and never learning anything but fuck, saying no to that face was impossible. 

He closed his eyes and Loki saw him caving in. 

That exact moment, the boy started grinding against him again, finally free of the thought of punishment and full of want. 

The black-haired boy leaned forward, breathing wetly into Thor's ear and whispering, "Fuck me, daddy."

Thor grunted and pushed Loki away in order to rip open his own and the boy's pants. 

"We have to be quick," he said as he fumbled with his belt. 

Loki looked at him innocently. 

"Why, don't you want everyone to see who I belong to?" 

Thor let out a low chuckle, pulling Loki towards him by his waist and pressing some kisses to his pale neck. 

"Sweetie, you're going to be so loud that everyone's going to know who fucks you that hard and well. And don't worry I'll leave some marks for you to remember, too." 

Loki moaned when Thor sucked at his neck, leaving these mentioned marks already. 

Thor then set him down onto the ground, leaning against the trunk while trailing kisses over his shirt and bringing one hand up to his clothes nipple. 

He pinched it, grinning at the squeak it elicited from Loki. 

"Mhm, daddy, don't tease," he said and squirmed, reaching to his pants. 

"What are you do-"

The boy held a bottle of lube in front of his face, grinning innocently up at Thor. 

"You been planning to get fucked in the woods?" 

Loki nodded, saying, "Do you really think I'd forgo a good public fuck? That's the only reason I went up here with you." 

The blond man chuckled, shaking his head, unbelieving.

"Shit, I love you, Lo." 

The boy just giggled at that, back in his role. He pressed the lube into Thor's hand and turned around, on his arms and knees, presenting himself to Thor. 

The blond's mouth started watering immediately and suddenly he wished for them to be in private so that he could take hours to eat out his sweet, delicious baby. 

But that wasn't the case, he told himself and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. 

"You look so pretty, baby," he complimented, one hand stroking Loki's back.

"Come on, daddy." 

"Yeah, yeah. Impatient."

Thor wanted to admire the beautiful view some more moments but Loki was wiggling his ass and Thor complied, taking one finger to gently rub over the rose pucker. 

Loki pushed back immediately but that didn't quite work out. 

"Stay still, love," Thor ordered and then entered the first finger. 

The man gasped when he noticed that Loki was pretty loose already. 

"Have you been playing with yourself, baby?" 

"Yeah, for this. Didn't make myself cum, though." 

Thor sighed as he added another finger, thinking about needing to have a thorough talk with his little later. 

"Well, that's what I'm here for." And with that he added a third finger, Loki moaning deliciously and letting his head hang down. 

He scissored his fingers, Loki moving back against him, trying to get more and more. 

"D-Daddy, fuck me. I'm ready."

Thor didn't retreat his hand but he stopped moving his fingers. 

"Are you? You need to tell me, baby, so that I can be really sure," the man said teasingly. Getting Loki to beg to be fucked annoyed the boy to no ends. 

This time he complied without hesitation though. 

"Daddy. I need you to fuck me really hard now. I need your cock inside me to fill me with your cum. Daddy, show me what a naughty boy I've been. Please, daddy, please."

Thor could barely suppress a grunt at these words and he was slicking his cock up with lube and his own precum. Shit, this all was turning him way more on than he'd expected. 

"I got you, baby," he said as he lined up his cock, himself basically drooling at the thought of being in Loki's wet heat. 

Loki pushed back again, impatient as ever and he let out a loud groan as the tip of Thor's cock breached his rim. 

"Ah, yes, daddy. You feel so good," he said blissfully. 

Thor smiled and answered, "Baby, I'm not even fully in yet."

As he said these exact words, he pushed into his baby boy, filling him with his big cock. 

They both moaned in unison, the fact that they were out in public completely forgotten. 

Thor put his hands on Loki's hips, keeping him steady and surely leaving the next red prints. 

He began moving in and out slowly, giving Loki some time to adjust to his girth even though he was sure the kid didn't really need it. 

"You can go faster, daddy," Loki said as if reading his thoughts. 

Thor complied, beginning to move faster. He would probably never get used to the feeling of his cock in Loki's tight hole and he'd most definitely never get enough of fucking the boy. 

"Fuck, Lo, has anyone ever told you that you're a bit of a slut?" he asked over the moans of the other. 

"Pretty sure you did, ah, once or twice," he replied, rocking forth and back through Thor's movements. 

Thor didn't really register the answer, as his question was meant more rhetorical but whatever. 

He focused on the warm flesh beneath his hands and the hot surrounding his pulsing cock and he also focused on the beautiful sounds that he was hearing. 

There was the whistling of the leaves and some birds chirping in the distance. 

And then there was the slapping sound of skin on skin and Loki moaning for Thor to go harder and faster. 

A heavenly mix. 

"T-Touch me, daddy," Loki said and Thor snapped out of his lustful haze, still fucking into Loki relentlessly. 

He thought about teasing him and not touching him for a moment but the blond was close himself and also, there could still be people walking that trail any moment. 

So, he reached forward, around Loki and took the boy's smaller cock into his large hand, Loki starting to moan even louder than before. 

Loki's arms started trembling as Thor pounded especially hard into him and he was afraid that he'd collapse but it didn't happen. Not yet, at least. 

"D-Daddy, I'm g-gonna-"

"Me too, baby," Thor replied before he felt a hot liquid run over his hand and Loki clenching around him. 

From that, Thor came too, loading his cum into Loki. 

Just like the boy had wanted it, Thor pumped his semen into him, making him whimper.

After he'd rode out both of their orgasms, he pulled out of Loki, watching as his cock pulled a string of cum after it. 

"Do you have anything to clean up?" Thor asked, finally realizing that they still had to go home and his hand was covered in Loki's cum. 

Loki had turned around and leaned against the trunk again. He had his eyes closed, a tired but satisfied expression on his face. 

"Use your shirt," he mumbled. 

Thor didn't think about it as he was already pulling off his shirt, cleaning his hand and his dick and then pulling up his pants. 

He then looked at a worn-out Loki. 

"Baby," he said. 

The other didn't react. 

"Baby boy," he said, louder. 

Loki opened one eye. 

Thor chuckled. 

"Come on, we have to get back home. We're gonna go take a shower and then I'll cuddle you until you fall asleep."

Loki had to smile at that. He was a slut for getting fucked hard but he was also in love with cuddles and snuggles. And with Thor, of course. 

The blond pulled the boy up and even pulled up his pants for him. 

"Come," he said and took Loki by the hand, "We'll go the trail back."

Loki's eyes snapped open. 

He looked around himself and his eyes widened as if just now realizing where they were. 

"NO!" he yelled loudly just as a couple walked by them. 

They stared at the disheveled Loki who had a terrified expression on his face while the big, strong Thor was holding him.

The two seniors shot them confused looks. 

"Is everything alright?" the man asked and Thor wanted to facepalm. They were probably thinking he had just done something illegal to Loki. God, he wasn't even wearing a shirt!

"Yes."

"No."

Thor and Loki spoke at the same time and then Thor just smiled the friendliest smile he could muster at the moment. 

"We got lost but now we found the trail again. My boyfriend here," Thor kissed Loki on the cheek, "is tired of all the walking, but I'll just carry him home."

Loki huffed but Thor was already hoisting him up into his arms. 

The couple exchanged a confused glance but then they shrugged and kept on walking while Thor started walking into the other direction. With Loki in his arms. 

The black-haired boy smirked at a blushing Thor. 

"So, your boyfriend, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! : ^ )


End file.
